


Downtime

by akiizayoi



Series: Trades [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fluff, M/M, trade fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: He thought that he should be used to this by now; him and Jack had been dating for months now. The thudding of his heart would never calm, not when warm breath touched his neck. || part of a trade for @johanandersonn on twitter !!





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prince_Noctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Noctis/gifts).



> i haven't written kingcrab in quite a while, but something about soft pda in private really caught my attention. i hope that this is good, and Jack, i really hope you like it!

The room was silent now, the last of the noise leaving with Bruno and Crow. The door closing softly hit Yusei’s ears, but he waited for the familiar patter of footsteps to slowly lead back down to the garage, where he knew he should have been. But, the chance of ‘alone time’ in a busy house was… Slim to none. So, he supposed that an hour or so where the blue haired mechanic had to work on his own was worth it, for the feeling of an arm around his waist, and a face nuzzled into his hair. He thought that he should be used to this by now; him and Jack had been dating for months now. The thudding of his heart would never calm, not when warm breath touched his neck.  
“How long will we be alone for?” His gravelly tone, as he pulled Yusei closer, who simply leant into the muscular frame beside him, a soft sigh escaping his lips. The response told the blonde all that he had to know. It wouldn’t be long. Sure, their friends didn’t question their relationship, and Aki often commented about how sweet it was, but they still appreciated the privacy.  
“Uh… Depends on how long it takes before they need me to help with coding, I suppose.” It wasn’t a useful response. It gave no real time frame at all, but it was the best that the mechanic could come up with. The silence from down the stairs was mildly concerning to him.  
“Hm, alright.” Jack replied quietly, burying his face into the tanned man’s hair, pulling a face at how the hair was resistant to movement; it could be a real nuisance.  
It was easier to just refrain from speech after that brief conversation, both finding the lack of words more comfortable than anything else. Most would find it weird, perhaps even whispering that ‘they mustn’t be good together, they hardly say a word’. That said, neither were talkative creatures. Jack spoke up when necessary, of course, but Yusei wasn’t like that. He preferred to avoid confrontation, something which made his boyfriend laugh a little whenever they had to duel against a great force. But that wasn’t where his quiet nature started; it began back in Satellite, when the pair were in their teen years. Jack, the protector, of the young boy with his head in random books. As he considered it, not much had changed since those days, really. 

The scent of musky books flooded his senses, and as he closed his blue eyes, it was as though he was in another time. Two young men, crouching in the darkness underneath the staircase, listening to Martha scolding Crow for stealing from another child. This small ‘hidey-hole’ was their comfort, their haven. This was where whispered words were shared, stolen kisses, and forbidden embraces. The home was always cold in the winter, and their cabin under the stairs (which Martha herself had created as best as she could) particularly felt the sharp breeze that blew in through cracks in the windowpanes. All the pillows and blankets in the world couldn’t shield from that, despite desperate attempts to fill in the small holes in the woodwork. Instead, two fragile frames huddled together in the dimly lit region of the hallway. Jack naturally emitted more heat, something that the younger male assumed was because he was hot-tempered and warm-blooded, compared to the cool and calm in icy blue eyes.  
“I hate the cold,” A grumble from a huffy man.  
Yusei stared at him for just a moment, before a slight smirk appeared on his lips, as he wrapped the blanket closer around them. “I know, but a harsh winter might mean a good summer.”  
That logic didn’t matter to him, and he just shook his head. That wasn’t good enough for him — he needed the heat to beat down on his pallid skin. “Hm, yeah, I guess so.”  
“For now, just stay close. It’ll help.”  
Jack just sighed, shifting closer on the makeshift mattress. There was no point in arguing, not when the proximity between the two was the only thing keeping the cold at bay.

Maybe he had fallen asleep during this moment, leant against Jack, who was periodically flitting between nuzzling his nose against Yusei’s neck, and lifting his head to press his lips against a tanned cheek. He always made sure to avoid the criminal mark when the other was asleep, incase any particular reaction to touching the yellow line would force him awake, or harm him in any way. Crow often joked that Jack’s clean criminal record was the reason that these marks made no sense to him. Maybe, that was right.  
“Mrr…?” It was a strange noise to make, but it was cute to the man beside him. The little things were probably his favourite about Yusei, after all. The way that he furrowed his brows as he concentrated, the slight limpness of his hair first thing in the morning, his need to drink coffee before anything else in the morning. And now, even as he waited in the silence of the living room, he felt the tinge of colour in his cheeks at the consideration of Yusei. This was a waiting game if ever he had played one, wondering if his boyfriend would wake up properly before someone ran up those stairs to break the comfortable silence.  
This time, they would be lucky, because blue eyes soon fluttered open, wide and disorientated by the living room being his place of rest. “Wh…” Another mumble.  
“You must be exhausted, Yus’… What do I tell you about getting to sleep at night?” He wasn’t usually the type to complain about these things, but concern tinged at his words.  
“Don’t worry, I’m fine. Honest.” His voice was hoarse from tire.  
“You promise me that?”  
“…Yes. I promise you.”


End file.
